dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion Saga
The Fusion Saga is the fifteenth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "Hercule to the Rescue" and "Last Hero Standing!". In Funimation's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Buu Arc is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the fifth saga. It features the Fusion Dance, Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Potara Fusion and Vegito, all during the Dragon Team's battle against the sadistic and calculating Super Buu. In Japan, this saga aired in 1995 and aired in the United States in late 2002. Plot The New Buu After Van Zant and Smitty shoot Bee and later Mr. Satan, Fat Buu becomes more enraged than he has ever been after healing Bee and Mr. Satan. In order to keep control, he uses fission to expel all the inner evil from his body. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud, taking most of his power with it and giving birth to a tall, thin and gray version of himself called Evil Buu. Evil Buu kills Van Zant with a massive energy blast and then confronts Good Buu. Good Buu fights valiantly, but proves to be no match for Evil Buu, as Buu had expelled the bulk of his power along with his evil. Desperate, Good Buu fires the Transfiguration Beam at Evil Buu, but Evil Buu simply deflects it back at him. Good Buu is turned into chocolate and quickly eaten by Evil Buu, who then transforms into the super-intelligent and incredibly powerful Super Buu. Terrified, Smitty fires at Buu with a machine gun, but to no avail due to Buu's regeneration. Buu liquifies his body and flies down Smitty's throat, causing him to swell up and explode. Buu regenerates, and then sees Mr. Satan and Bee. He rushes over to attack them, but suddenly stops. After a few moments, he utters Mr. Satan's name, and then flies away. Through this, Mr. Satan realizes that the good Buu is still in Super Buu somewhere. Now able to sense Ki, Buu flies to Kami's Lookout, where the Dragon Team and their friends are waiting for Trunks and Goten to perfect the Fusion Dance; however, at the moment, the two are asleep. Buu demands to see the strong fighter that Goku promised him, but he is a day early. Desperate, Piccolo begs him to wait a bit longer and tells him to spend the time killing some humans, knowing that they can use the Dragon Balls to bring them back. After a quick walk around the Lookout, Buu unleashes the Human Extinction Attack, which homes in on all humans left on Earth besides those present on the Lookout and Korin's Tower and kills them; Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan manage to avoid the blasts, while Mr. Satan is not targeted at all. A horrified Piccolo begs Kami for forgiveness and promises himself that he'll use the Dragon Balls to revive all of Buu's victims when this is over. Through it all, Trunks and Goten sleep while Krillin tries in vain to wake them up. Piccolo tells Buu to wait one more hour for the fighter to prepare himself, conjuring an hourglass through Magic Materialization so that Buu will know when the time is up. Buu at first refuses and attempts to kill Videl when she mouths off at him, but after learning that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, Buu agrees, but vows to kill Piccolo, Videl and everyone else present if the fighter is not ready within the time limit. At this, Trunks and Goten finally wake up. Angered over Gohan's apparent death at Buu's hands, Chi-Chi foolishly confronts him, despite Goten and Piccolo's warnings, slapping him across the face and verbally attacking him for apparently killing Gohan. In response, an enraged Buu yells "'''Turn into an egg!'", turns Chi-Chi into an egg and promptly crushes her to death with his foot. Shocked and upset over the death of his mother, Goten attempts to attack Buu, but Piccolo orders him not to and tells Goten that they will bring both Chi-Chi and Gohan back to life with the Dragon Balls after Buu is defeated. After further persuasion from Trunks and Piccolo, the latter leads them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they immediately begin training. Soon afterwards, Videl asks Piccolo how Buu knows about her father, and he explains that Mr. Satan had tried and temporarily succeeded in reforming Buu, and that the new Buu still remembers ''"a man and the kindness that he showed a monster". Buu's patience runs out after thirty minutes, and he demands to see the fighter, creating shockwaves that cause considerable damage to the Lookout in his rage. Piccolo agrees to lead him to the fighter, and does so, with Videl, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, the Ox-King, Android 18, Marron, Dende and Mr. Popo secretly following them. In an attempt to buy Trunks and Goten as much time as possible, Piccolo takes a "scenic route" and goes through numerous detours. After stalling Buu for as long as he can, Piccolo telepathically communicates with Trunks and Goten, warning them of Buu's coming and that they have one minute (six hours in the chamber) left before he arrives. Battle in Another Dimension Piccolo and Super Buu enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Trunks and Goten prepare to fuse. A skeptical Buu punches out Trunks before they can, but Trunks tells him to wait so they can give him a challenge. The two boys then fuse, becoming Gotenks. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten had earlier made a plan to drag the fight out as long as possible to make their victory appear all the more dramatic, and thus, Gotenks simply goofs off rather than quickly ending the fight. Gotenks uses numerous silly-named attacks that do little, if anything, to Buu, and after being repeatedly knocked around, he finally decides to get serious and becomes a Super Saiyan. Gotenks proceeds to use more effective attacks, such as the Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, which cause significant damage to Buu, the latter blowing him to pieces. Gotenks and Piccolo quickly burn the pieces to ashes in an attempt to stop Buu from regenerating, but even this doesn't stop him from doing so. At that moment, Gotenks declares that he is beaten and can fight no longer, though this is secretly a trick. Unfortunately, Piccolo takes him seriously and goes for his backup plan; he destroys the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving the three of them trapped inside for all eternity. Unfortunately, things do not go as Piccolo planned. Buu, horrified at the thought of never eating sweets again, screams with such force that he tears a hole in the dimensional barrier back to Earth, which he quickly jumps through. The hole closes up before Gotenks and Piccolo can follow, and with no one on the lookout able to stop him, Buu murders Videl, Krillin, Bulma and everyone in sight (except for Dende, who is thrown off the lookout by Mr. Popo in order to prevent the Dragon Balls' destruction) by turning them into chocolate and devouring them. At that moment, Gotenks reveals his secret weapon; he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and screams a second hole, which they use to escape the Time Chamber. After Buu reveals that he murdered everyone on the lookout, Gotenks vows to make Buu suffer for what's he done. Gotenks and Buu do battle on the lookout, completely destroying it. The battle wages on in the skies, with Gotenks being on-par with Buu. Near the end of the fight, a beaten and battered Gotenks gains control of the fight and leaves Buu on the brink of death. As he moves in to finish him off, the power of Super Saiyan 3 fades, and Gotenks reverts to his base form. Without the power of Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks realizes that he is no match for Buu, who manages to regenerate, completely refreshing his life energy. Soon after, Gotenks defuses back into Trunks and Goten again. Piccolo fears that all hope is lost, but is still determined to make a final stand. The Return of Gohan After some time on the Sacred World of the Kai and impressive training from Old Kai, Gohan becomes stronger than ever. After awakening his potential, he heads back to Earth, with Goku giving Gohan one last hug before he departs with Kibito. Once they arrive on Earth, Kibito gives Gohan an outfit identical to his deceased father's. Gohan goes to confront Super Buu as Goten, Trunks and Piccolo discover that Gohan is still alive. Gohan asks what happened to the others, but Trunks sadly tells him that Buu murdered everyone else on the Lookout. Enraged by Chi-Chi and Videl's deaths, Gohan decides to fight Buu right then and there. Gohan starts off strong and completely overwhelms Buu. Realizing that Gohan is too powerful and that he will surely be killed, Buu powers up and tells Gohan he will self-destruct, taking everyone with him. As Gohan grabs the others and flies away, Buu explodes. However, Buu is not completely destroyed and regenerates. He knows that Goten and Trunks would have to wait to fuse again and hides in the meantime. During this time, they locate Dende, who explains that Mr. Popo threw him off the Lookout to ensure that the Dragon Balls would still be around, and also rescue an exhausted Mr. Satan and Bee. Mr. Satan freaks out after discovering that Videl was murdered by Buu and angrily berates Gohan for not saving her, despite Gohan explaining that there was nothing he could've done to stop Buu. Goten tells Mr. Satan not to worry, as they'll bring Videl back to life with the Dragon Balls once Buu is defeated. After the hour is up, Buu returns and challenges Gotenks again, which Gohan and Piccolo allow. Mr. Satan yells at Buu, saying that Buu has broken his promise to not kill anybody. However, the minute Goten and Trunks fuse, Buu quickly absorbs both him and Piccolo before Gotenks is able to fight Buu again, adding their power to his own. With Gotenks' techniques and raw power, along with Piccolo's intelligence, added to his own might, Buu is now even more dangerous than before. Gohan and Buu continue their battle, but Buu is now the superior being. Seeing this, Old Kai decides to send Goku back to Earth; however, knowing that Goku is forbidden to return to the mortal world without permission, Old Kai transfers his remaining life energy to Goku, bringing him back to life at the cost of his own as Goku's halo disappears. Back on Earth, Tien arrives to back Gohan up, but after a short battle, Buu easily disposes of him. Meanwhile, Goku (now alive again) prepares to teleport back to Earth, but Old Kai (now sporting a halo of his own) tells him to wait and gives him the Potara earrings, which will allow him to fuse with Gohan and defeat Buu. As a test, he has Shin and Kibito fuse together into Kibito Kai, and only then does he inform them that this type of fusion is permanent, also revealing that he is a product of Potara fusion himself. Goku returns to Earth just in time to prevent Buu from killing Gohan and Tien. He throws Gohan one of the Potaras, but Gohan accidentally drops it. While Gohan searches for the earring, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and attempts to hold Buu off. Just as Gohan manages to find the Potara, Gotenks' fusion wears off inside of Buu's body, decreasing his power level significantly. Goku decides that fusion will not be necessary now, but at that moment, Buu absorbs Gohan, becoming stronger than ever. Desperate, Goku searches for someone else to fuse with, but only sees Dende and Mr. Satan nearby. Goku ultimately decides to fuse with Mr. Satan, as the latter's martial arts skills might make him a bit stronger, and is just about to throw a Potara earring over to him when he senses a familiar power level. Fusion of Rivals Realizing the desperate situation, King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba have granted Vegeta a one-day pass back to Earth to fight Buu. Goku senses Vegeta and teleports to Vegeta's location as Fortuneteller Baba discovers that Goku is back on Earth again, with Goku telling her that he came back to life thanks to Old Kai's sacrifice. Kibito Kai is shocked to see that Vegeta has shown up, as he thought that Vegeta had been sent to Hell after he destroyed his own body in a failed attempt to destroy Fat Buu, with Old Kai explaining that King Yemma intervened at the last second. Goku and Vegeta fight Buu at Super Saiyan 2 for a while, but are easily defeated after Buu recognizes Vegeta from his first fight with him after being released from his shell. All the while, Goku attempts to persuade Vegeta to fuse with him, but Vegeta angrily refuses as he is mad at Goku for holding back his Super Saiyan 3 transformation during their earlier fight. Goku then informs him that Buu has murdered Bulma and absorbed Trunks. Vegeta is shocked by this revelation and he reluctantly agrees to fuse, even if it means being stuck with Goku forever. With that, Goku and Vegeta use the Potara to merge into Vegito. Super Buu has difficulty fighting the newly-fused being, throwing everything he has and finding it to be insufficient. Whatever Super Buu tries to do to Vegito, Vegito counters twice as hard. After the fight begins, Vegito decides to turn it up a notch and transforms into a Super Saiyan. This proves to be another brick wall for Super Buu, since Super Vegito is 50 times as strong as he was before. During the fight, Super Buu goes berserk and his rage begins to tear holes in reality, threatening to destroy the entire universe, but Vegito, with some difficulty, manages to stop him. Buu pulls his trump card and transforms Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker; however, Vegito still retains his intelligence and power and beats the stuffing out of Buu until Buu is forced to turn him back to normal. Vegito then decides to allow Buu ten seconds to do whatever he wants, planning to kill him when the ten seconds are up. As Vegito reaches nine, Buu absorbs him. Journey inside Buu Seeing this, Old Kai and Kibito Kai at first believe that all hope is lost, but then realize that Buu has not gained any of Vegito's power; thus, the fight is not over yet. Buu, however, believing that he has won, goes on a destructive rampage through West City, only wishing that he'd spared some humans so he'd have more fun killing them off. It turns out that Old Kai's prediction was correct; before he was absorbed, Vegito erected an Energy Barrier around himself to prevent himself from being completely absorbed into Buu. He purposely allowed this to happen to save Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. The minute he puts the barrier down, Vegito suddenly separates back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta, stating that nothing is worth being fused with Goku forever, crushes the Potara earrings to powder without hesitation. They encounter numerous hardships while traveling through Buu's body, such as massive parasitic worms and illusions of Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta reach Buu's brain, where they find Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Good Buu wrapped in pods; by reading Good Buu's mind, they discover what occurred during Buu's first rampage five million years before. They proceed to cut their sons and Piccolo loose, and Super Buu, realizing what is going on, sends a mental image of himself to stop them. Buu almost kills Goku, but Vegeta stops him, threatening to cut the good Buu loose. Super Buu desperately pleads with Vegeta not to, telling him that "If you tear him out, I won't be '''me' anymore!"'' Unfortunately, Vegeta thinks that Super Buu is merely bluffing, and he proceeds to cut Good Buu loose. Super Buu's body begins a chaotic breakdown, and Goku and Vegeta narrowly manage to escape with their sons and Piccolo. The heroes look on as Buu begins to undergo one final transformation... Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Van Zant shoots Mr. Satan immediately after Majin Buu heals Bee. In the anime, there are many additional scenes in-between with Buu creating a house, Mr. Satan having a bath with Buu and cooking a meal for Buu before Van Zant comes into their house through the window and shoots Mr. Satan. *In the manga, after Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the scene changes after he fires his chocolate beam. In the anime, we see Krillin attempt to fend off Super Buu whilst Android 18 tries to get the others to safety and ultimately fails. *In the manga, when Super Buu throws Gotenks, Gotenks goes through the Lookout but quickly returns. In the anime, Super Buu throws Gotenks all the way to the ground, where the two continue battling for an extended period of time before returning back to the Lookout. *In the anime, Gotenks continues to fight Super Buu even after his Super Saiyan 3 vanishes. In the manga, this does not happen. *In the manga, Gohan was never able to land a single blow on Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. In the anime, the fight was fairly evenly-matched at the start before Gohan begins to tire out, giving Buu the advantage. *In the anime, when Super Buu is holding Gohan by the neck, Bee runs up to Buu and starts barking at him and, shortly after, Mr. Satan attacks him. While this is happening, Buu hesitates to attack the pair, remembering his previous friendship with them. In the manga, this did not happen. *In the manga, Goku never actually fights Super Buu. The moment he turns into a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks defuses inside of Super Buu, weakening him considerably. In the anime, the two fight for a while before this happens. *In the manga, Vegeta reluctantly decides to give in to Goku's plan and puts on the Potara earring just as Super Buu reaches them in order to become Vegito. In the anime, Super Buu does reach them, but Vegeta still refuses, resulting in both Goku and Vegeta fighting Super Buu together at Super Saiyan 2. Only after being completely outmatched does Vegeta then put on the Potara earring. *In the anime, Vegito fights Super Buu before transforming into a Super Saiyan, but in the original manga, Vegito powers up to Super Saiyan before fighting Super Buu. *Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Dabura searching for Gohan in Heaven is exclusive to the anime and is entirely absent in the original manga. *In the anime, Krillin and Yamcha are shown on Grand Kai's Planet, having been kept around as a back-up plan in case Goku and Vegeta fail. This did not happen in the manga. *In the manga, Vegeta finds Gohan and the others almost straight away after defusing from Vegito. In the anime, he and Goku travel a long way through Super Buu, overcoming various obstacles. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta never fight Super Buu as Vegeta immediately tears out Good Buu's pod. In the anime, they fight Super Buu for a while. Characters Battles featured *Mr. Satan vs. Smitty and Van Zant *Good Buu vs. Evil Buu *Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu *Krillin vs. Super Buu (anime only) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3/Base) vs. Super Buu (Base form was anime only) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *Tien Shinhan vs. Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) (anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) (anime only) *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan/Candy) vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Yamcha vs. Olibu and Gorilla (anime only) *Goku and Vegeta vs. Enzyme (anime only) *Goku vs. Roundworm (anime only) *Vegeta vs. Giant Roundworm (anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Clone, Potential Unleashed) (anime only) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gotenks (Clone, Super Saiyan 3) and Piccolo (Clone) (anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Fusion Saga - Evil Buu (239-241) *Fusion Saga - Play For Time (242-244) *Fusion Saga - Losing Battle (245-247) *Fusion Saga - Ambush (248-250) *Fusion Saga - Hope Returns (251-253) *Fusion Saga - The Last Saiyan (254-257) *Fusion Saga - Internal Struggle (258-260) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Two (122-144) (only episodes 141-144 are part of the Fusion Saga) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Three (145-167) (only episodes 145-155 are part of the Fusion Saga) Manga Chapters Episode list ''Dragon Ball Z'' (22 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (15 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series, the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, the ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' series, ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Trivia *When Goku was telling Gohan about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the episode "Time Chamber", he said that only two people can enter at a time. This is proven to be false, as Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Super Buu are all inside the time chamber at once. *In the Cell Saga, it is stated someone can only stay inside the time chamber for two days. However, Piccolo had already used up his two days inside the chamber, yet he is able to be inside the chamber without the door disappearing. *On numerous times throughout the anime, everyone outside the chamber eats snacks and talk about what could be happening. This should not be possible, as the time dilation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would reduce the duration of the fusion to only a few seconds outside the chamber. *"Feeding Frenzy" was the last episode in the original Japanese version where Kōhei Miyauchi voiced Master Roshi, due to his death from surgical complications a few months later. Coincidentally, Master Roshi is killed by Super Buu in that episode. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Saga de la Fusió pt-br:Saga Fusão es:Saga de Majin Boo it:Saga di Majin Bu fr:Saga de Majin Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z